Novios o Hermanos
by Lady-Dragon-nefolaidd
Summary: Desde pequeña ELLa quería serlo todo para el, aunque el nunca la viera quería serlo; aunque se convirtiera en la chica soñada de muchos ella solamente quería ser la chica soñada de el...


**Lía: **ya-hoo! nuevamente he vuelto con otro shot de hecho lo debí haber subido hace tiempo pero hubo complicaciones con un adelante grabado así que... al no poder hacerlo decidi subirlo de una buena vez...

* * *

><p>Novios o hermanos<p>

Como todas las mañanas el sol despertaba a la mayor de los Kagamine, sin importar cuantas cortinas negras pusiera a su habitación, siempre la despertaba el sol, sin importar cuanto movieran su cama de lugar el sol siempre la despertaba incluso en el rincón más obscuro la despertaba el sol; tal vez era porque tenía algo en su contra, quizás simplemente a el sol le complacía saber que podía ser digno de despertar a la criatura más hermosa de toda la tierra Rin Kagamine; con dieciséis años de edad casi diecisiete era una joven realmente hermosa; rubia cabellera más allá por debajo de la cintura, ojos azules como cual mar que se ve por las playas al amanecer, cuerpo acorde a su edad una cintura por demás decir bien formada, brazos y piernas delicados como cual pétalo de una rosa en su máxima plenitud, pecho ni muy grande ni muy chico balanceado con todas sus proporciones dando un aspecto un poco mayor pero infantil.

Alborotando sus sabanas para cubrirse la luz que solo la alumbraba a ella mostrando la belleza que tanto intentaba ocultar al mundo y a las miradas codiciosas de la gente… ¡Claro! Habiendo una sola persona a la que le gustaría la notara como la mujer en la que se ha convertido; su hermano gemelo Len Kagamine.

Ahora un hombre de pies a cabeza rubia cabellera delicadamente cuidada amarrada la mayor parte del tiempo en una colita dejando gran parte de su melena sobre sus ojos dando una apariencia aún más sexy de la que ya poseía con esos ojos azules inundados en cariño y un ternura como capa de su verdadero ser. Al igual que su hermana de cuerpo bien marcado bíceps, tríceps, cuádriceps, músculos; todo él era un modelo sin modelar con una pequeña diferencia a la de su hermana, pretendía que todo el mundo notara que ya no era el mismo niño de antes; que ahora notaran que era un adolescente de dieciséis casi diecisiete años queriendo ser más que solo un joven, queriendo tener una vida mejor de la que tiene.

-_Estúpido sol; no importa cuánto me aleje siempre me encuentras_- Susurra para sí sonriendo al rayo de luz que le alumbraba –_Supongo que incluso el sol me desea_- Se sienta estirándose un poco levantando consigo el pequeño camisón que le sirve de pijama mostrando su ombligo cuando escucha a alguien entrar sin permiso

-Rin Meiko quiere hablar contigo…- Sin terminar recibió un almohadazo por parte de la chica

-¡Len maldito pervertido! ¡¿Nunca te enseñaron que debes tocas antes de entrar al cuarto de una mujer?- Retira la almohada de su rostro mirándola tiernamente y a la vez picara

-Pero si no estoy entrando en el cuarto de una mujer, es en el de mi hermosa hermana- Sus palabras taladraron los oídos de su hermana lastimándola más que nunca acercándose a ella para poder abrazarla –Jeje además nunca eh tocado no sé por qué hace tiempo te empezó a importar-

-Porque no sé si te has dado cuenta voy creciendo-

-¿De verdad? Porque para mí sigues siendo una niña-

-¡Len eres un idiota!- Suelta sin poder contenerlo más empujando a su hermano fuera de su cuarto

-Igual Meiko te llama…-

-_"Len… eres un idiota; ¿Por qué tu eres el único que no me ve como una mujer?"_- Se recargo en la puerta intentando no ser víctima del llanto; dirigiéndose a su enorme armario buscando que ponerse para ver a Meiko quien la llamaba, tras unos pocos minutos en la ducha opto por ponerse un traje sencillo consistente en una pequeña camisa negra de tirantes con una un poco más delgada encima de bonotes; una falda negra tableada a un poco más arriba de medio muslo, calcetas altas y sandalias de tacón; incluyendo el cuello de una camisa con su corbata negra, sin olvidar sus accesorios como son su collar de cruz, su pulsera de estoperoles y unos anillos de plata mostrando su rebeldía ¿Motivo de su vestuario? El simple hecho de querer mostrarle a Len que ya no era una niña -¿Qué paso Meiko?-

-Rin necesito que salgas a hacerme unas compras- Molesta por el pedido tomo la cartera y salio sin repelar, era de rutina que siempre salía perdiendo

-Bien ¿Qué traigo?- Toma la lista de Meiko -¿Todo?- Ella asiente sonriente –Bien no me tardo- Salio por la puerta trasera, dejando que el aire mueva su cabello que ahora simplemente está sujeto por sus pasadores sin el moño que antes usaba diario, estando fuera comenzó su recorrido siendo perseguida por su hermano aunque ella no se diera cuenta pasando por varias casas sin evitar las miradas codiciosas de todos aquellos que deseaban a la gran Rin Kagamine –_"No importa cuánto me vean… Len jamás hará lo mismo"_-

-¡Rin!- Llamado en pensamientos y acude en vida la abraza por atrás recargándose en su hombro respirando cerca de su cuello enrojeciendo a su hermana –Te alcance, Meiko me pidió que te acompañe- Hábil como siempre logra convencer a su hermana sin alejarse de ella.

¿Impulso? Poco creíble ¿Protección? Muy imposible ¿Celos? Demasiado probable, a pesar de negarlo el mismo una parte de él no veía a Rin como una niña, algo de él la veía como la mujer en la que se había convertido, la mujer en la que se había esforzado tanto para que fuera del fino gusto de Len; dato curioso Rin Len no quería aceptar que te veía como mujer, prefiere decir que te ve como niña para escuchar tus regaños cuando entra sin permiso a tu habitación

-¿Para qué te pidió que vinieras? Puedo yo sola- Quien sabe el destino es caprichoso, quizás no lo sea pero el destino no se escribe solo ¿No opinas lo mismo Len? Riendo con inocencia en tu mirar, usando una capa de mentiras inocentes para ocultar su verdadero ser… ¿Será que está esperando para mostrarlo con alguien?

-Para que nadie te hiciera daño, me conto que el otro día casi te atacan- ¿Abrazando su vientre? El rubor aumento en su hermana aunque le gustaba que Len la abrazara de esa forma no estaba acostumbrada como para no sonrojarse; lástima que son los celos que lo impulsan a hacer eso –Aparte eres mi hermana y te debo de cuidar- ¡Mentira! No lo haces por amor, lo haces por celos

-Igual puedo cuidarme sola- Niégalo todo el tiempo que quieras lo que quieres conseguir es que se le haga difícil conseguirte

-Entonces… ¿Cuánto compraremos?- Gira su rostro sujetando su barbilla quedando frente a frente, aquellos ojos azules que tanto le gustan a Rin la veían a ella y nadie más que a ella

-Pues según la lista de Meiko es leche, harina… todo lo necesario para un pastel-

-Es verdad nuestro cumpleaños está cerca- Sonríe soltando a Rin destrozando todas sus ilusiones como siempre que se le acerca –Seguro el tema de esta fiesta cambiara demasiado-

-Si tienes razón- Respondió apagado como pocas veces, aun cuando le embarraba en la nariz que era una mujer no entendía la indirecta

El supermercado fue aburrido, Len coqueteaba con cualquier chica que se le cruzara, Rin era acosada sin parar siendo Len quien solo se mordía los labios cuando veía que Rin le sonreía a alguien que no fuese él; "Sus sonrisas solo pertenecen a mí" se decía, pobre e ingenuo Len tantas indirectas tan directas que te ha dado Rin eres tan santo que no las puedes notar.

Visitando cada puesto que se les ocurre saludando a quien se encuentren no se cansan de causarse celos mutuamente; inconscientes de ello lo siguen haciendo, solo que Rin excede los límites de paciencia de Len ¿Por qué? Por el simple hecho de verlo enojado por culpa de ella, bromeando un poco, volviendo a ligar, y jugar terminaron regresando a su hogar por ahí de las tres cuatro de la tarde

-¿Por qué tardaron tanto?-

-Gomen, Gomen- Tierno como siempre le era fácil incluso engañar a Meiko –Pasamos por la dulcería-

-Increíble casi diecisiete años y visitan la dulcería-

-Fue un impulso Meiko- Se escusa viendo subir a su hermana las escaleras -¿A dónde vas?-

-A mi cuarto- Seca y con tono molesto pretendía que Len la siguiera ¡Bingo! Su tono apagado tuvo mucho efecto en cuanto cerró la puerta subió más rápido que el sonido entrando sin avisar a este -¿Qué haces? ¿Cuántas veces te debo decir que toques?- A medio cambiar y completamente roja Len la volteo mirando sus ojos los cuales temblaron un poco

-¿Estás molesta por alguna razón? Si es así dímelo- Sin sus preciado pasadores que sujetaban su fleco, Len se vio en la libertad de retirarlo de su rostro mostrando el rubor en sus pómulos –Enserio Rin somos hermanos desde hace años si algo te molesta dímelo- Ahora sujetando su barbilla amenazando con acercarse más a su rostro

-No estoy molesta solo quería venir a cambiarme- Traga saliva esperando que se aleje, por supuesto no quiere ser presa fácil –Solo eso-

-Vaya ya veo- Se aleja sonriendo –Me da gusto-

El tiempo pasa, Meiko se destruye junto con Kaito y Miku para hacer la fiesta ideal de los gemelos. Los días transcurren y Len se ha distanciado de Rin, las horas corren y Rin sigue esforzándose por mostrarse a Len, las oportunidades llegan y Len sigue sin tocar la puerta solo para ver a Rin sin que ella se dé cuenta.

Más veces van en las que Rin le sigue la corriente a quienes se le insinúan, así como Len intenta no ir a golpearlo por celos aunque no lo quiera admitir; Rin sigue sufriendo al ver a Len con otras chicas que no sean ella

-_Rin… te amo_- Se sentó de golpe en su cama al escuchar eso buscando al dueño de esa voz tan desesperadamente como si se tratase de un incendio, regresando a su cama cerro los ojos tristemente; ya iban tres noches qu la misma voz le decía lo mismo

-_"Realmente… me lo estoy imaginando"_- Giro para dejar que Morfeo la lleve al mundo donde solo ella reina y donde sabe que Len siempre estará solo para ella

Al amanecer no quiso bajar a desayunar se metió instantáneamente la a ducha todavía adormilada tardo más que de costumbre, para que al salir se tardará en secar que en bañarse; saliendo se despertó de golpe al ver su hermano acostado en su cama armando un cubo rubic más centrado en el cubo que nada

-¡Len!- El susodicho la volteo a ver sonrojándose como nunca en su vida, había visto a su hermana a medio cambiar, me dio vestir… pero nunca la había visto completamente al natural recién salida del baño, con el cabello goteándole por todos lados siendo ella la que estaba más roja que Len -¡¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que toques antes de entrar?-

-Gomen pero Meiko me obligo a entrar dijo que esperemos aquí… y tambien que cuando salgas nos pongamos esto- Le muestra dos trajes que aparentemente serían para ellos, con toda la pinta de ser de la realeza –Y no podemos salir, solo Meiko nos sacara-

-B-bueno entonces vete a ese rincón- Exige siendo Len quien la vio tiernamente -¡No dejare que me veas mientras me cambio!-

-Bueno, bueno- Camina hasta donde le indico su hermana aun armando su pequeño cubo escuchando la toalla caer por su cuerpo, y así como toda su ropa deslizarse por su delicada piel; ¡Pícaro! La tentación fue mayor que tu postura y te diste la vuelta viéndola como es realmente, admitiendo por primera vez que la veías no como hermana, si no como la mujer que era, la mujer en la que se convirtió solo por ti –_"Realmente es hermosa"_- De pies a cabeza se la comía con la mirada, discreto para que se fuera a dar cuenta; ni una sola vez parpadeo para no perder detalle de esa hermosa figura que tenía solo para él, al notar que se iba a dar la vuelta regreso la vista a la pared termino el cubo sin mayor problema

-Listo te puedes voltear- Al verla nuevamente traía puesto el vestido que le habían dejado aún más impactado Len volvía a comérsela con la mirada -¿Me ayudas con el cierre?- Se da la vuelta con cierta picardía ¡Te descubrió! Pobre Len tan inocente que no se dio cuenta de su pequeña trampa

-Len, Rin vístanse- Dijo Miku desde afuera justo cuando Len había terminado con su labor

-Ahora tu déjame vestir a mí- Susurra acariciando sus brazos guiándola al mismo rincón donde había estado; mucho más rápido que su hermana termino de ponerse su traje esperando las indicaciones de Meiko -¿Qué tal me veo?-

-Bastante guapo- Responde tranquila sin poder ocultar el rubor de sus mejillas a lo que Len sonríe complacido, al entrar Meiko los dos gemelos bajaron las escaleras encontrando todo el vestíbulo adornado como si fuese un hermoso castillo de princesa

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Len, Rin!- Gritan todos los presentes vestidos como si tambien fueran príncipes y princesas –Los diecisiete años son vistos como la edad de la madurez en el antiguo Japón-

-Ya veo…- Sin terminar es jalada por su hermano hasta el centro del salón, sonriendole a más no poder -¿Len que haces?-

-Abriendo la fiesta- Dando varias vueltas por toda la sala varios invitados les imitaron, aunque sea solo por su cumpleaños Rin se sentía completa; era el centro de atención de su hermano tan solo por unos pocos minutos sería todo el centro de atención; siempre lo era ¿Cuándo no? Pero ahora sería de Len, solo la miraría Len -¿Sucede algo?-

-Len… ¿Qué soy yo para ti?- ¡Aw! Armada de valor y coraje pudiste decirle lo que realmente te molesta, lo que tanto quieres saber -¿Qué es lo piensas de mí… como persona?- Impactado por la declaración de su hermana

-¿Qué pienso de ti? Pues que eres una chica adorable…-

-¡¿Por qué? ¿Solo soy eso para ti? ¿Un chica, una niña?- Lo mira molesta espantando a su hermano -¡Mírame Len! Ya no soy una niña, ya crecí- Termina bajando el tono de voz gimiendo -¿Por qué… porque tú eres el único que no se ha dado cuenta? Incluso… cuando solo quería impresionarte tú… tú ¡Nunca te diste cuenta!-

-Rin yo…- Silenciado por unos labios, silenciado por amor, silenciado por su hermana; silenciado por el cálido beso que durante cuatro años atrás espero tan ansiosamente Rin, impactado, impresionado, y sin habla todavía en el ritmo del baile sin poder reaccionar como normalmente lo haría; siendo tras un corto tiempo que lo dejo respirar –Rin… tú-

-Te amo Len, te amo más que a cualquier persona, eres más que un hermano para mí, y tú… ni siquiera lo vez- ¿De nuevo gimiendo? Pobre Rin, sufres demasiado por un amor no correspondido, sufres por el desamor de tú gemelo, sufres por la persona más importante en toda tu vida; ahora te das la vuelta sin dejar de gemir y sin dejar de derramar lágrimas –Pero… gracias por darme a conocer que no te importo- Lo mira con el corazón destruido ara después salir huyendo dejando a todos sin habla

-¡Rin!- Llama su hermano tratando de ir tras ella ¡Mala suerte! Sin sus zapatillas su velocidad era inalcanzable, perdida entre la multitud le era imposible localizarla a su hermano, sin dejar de correr, sin dejar de buscar; encontrarla no fue posible desesperado por donde pueda estar su hermana salio al jardín trasero donde cuando eran niños a Rin le gustaba jugar ahí -¡Rin!- Volvió a llamar ahora jadeando por la desesperación de no saber dónde se encuentra más el cansancio de tanto correr -¡Rin!- Sin efecto nuevamente, estresado, preocupado, arrepentido, cansado y aterrorizado; salio de su hogar al parque cercano con la esperanza de que su hermana se encontrara allí ¡No! Nuevamente emprendiendo la carrera a la playa donde solían jugar cuando niños ¡No! –_"Rin… Rin… ¡Rin!"_- Más exhausto que nunca decidió ir al rosal donde por primera vez había sentido la calidez del amor, la calidez del abrazo de su hermana ¡Bingo! -¡Rin!- La susodicha se da la vuelta mostrando su destrozado vestido por la prisa de escapar y estar al rosal con el puesto, corriendo nuevamente pero esta vez para poder abrazarla –Que bueno que te encontré-

-¿Para qué? Si de todas maneras solo soy una niña para ti- Desvía la mirada sintiendo unas cálidas manos sobre sus mejillas que la obligan a regresar la mirada a su hermano, una mirada dulce y destrozada que solo la miraba a ella

-Gomene- Cierra sus ojos acercando su rostro al de su hermana evitando todo escape de aire de su boca alejándose de ella tras un corto tiempo –Realmente lamento haber sido tan estúpido y no darme cuenta…- Vuelve a acariciar sus mejillas relamiéndose –De que la persona que realmente me importa eres tú- Vuelve a besarla con más pasión que antes sujetando su cuello y cintura para profundizar el beso

-Baka…- Lo empuja sin atreverse a verlo -¿Cómo puedes decir eso luego de que lo hiciste en la fiesta?-

-Simple, porque me di cuenta de que siempre has estado solo para mí- Eleva su rostro uniendo sus labios en un fogoso beso que ahora su hermana correspondió gustosa colocando su brazos alrededor de su cuello profundizando el beso –Yo tambien te amo Rin- Feliz por lo que escuchaban sus oídos sonrió abrazándolo aún más fuerte

-¿Qué cosa Len? No te escuche- Una sonrisa pícara y maliciosa se asomó por sus labios acercándose a su oreja

-_Dije que tambien TE AMO Rin_- Mordió su lóbulo haciéndola enrojecer a más no poder, a lo que ella intento separarse un poco; al sentir su aliento recorrer todo su cuello y detenerse para besarlo y recorrerlo todo llegando nuevamente a los labios de su amada probándolos una vez más pidiendo permiso para que su lengua entre en ella, rodeando su cintura y ella rodeando su cuello, la única que presenciaba ese momento tan especial para los dos Kagamine era la luz de la luna que los alumbraba

-_Nee Len… ¿Escaparías con migo?_- Explorando su cuello Len la miro un tanto desconcertado

-_¿No te gusta aquí?_- Ella negó besándolo rápidamente

-_Quiero irme a un lugar donde nadie nos conozca, y nadie sepa que somos hermanos_- La recuesta en una banca que estaba ahí acariciando su mejilla

-_Sí es contigo puedo ir hasta al mismísimo infierno_-

* * *

><p><strong>Lía:<strong> tararan! espero les guste y deja tu review one-ga-iiiiiiii! no muerde y ayudas para seguir llenando mi barrita de "inspiration can't be found"


End file.
